


Number One

by meleonon



Series: Bosselot Week 2016 [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: #Bosselotweek16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: “I was starting to think I’d have to come after you myself.” The not-so-unknown stranger’s voice rang out through the clearing, making Snake’s heart nearly skip a beat in excitement.“Oh? And what would you have done if you did?” Snake questioned, his eye meeting two bright blue eyes, a grin growing on his face. Kaz skirted around him to get a clearer look of the stranger, his eyes darting from the stranger, to Snake and then back to the blond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Bosselot week: Vacation

“I’ve never understood why it is whenever we need to discuss something important, I swear _every_ soldier needs to ask us something.” The young blonde haired man ranted to his elder, huffing and placing his hands on his hips, a frown present on his face as he watched the solider that prompted his irritated rant walk out of the main shack of MSF. The brunet said nothing, instead opting to pull out one of his cigars to smoke and let his friend finish.

“Are you even listening Snake?” Turning his eye to look at him, he grinned slightly.

“Not really. It doesn’t really matter anyways Kaz.” Pulling out his lighter, he ignored the way that Kaz’s eyes narrowed at him.

“How are we supposed to get anything done if we keep getting interrupted?” Snake attempted to ignite his cigar…but there only was an empty click that produced no flame. With a grunt, he eyed Kaz again.

“It’s not like we are under some time limit right now, so don’t fret about it so much. We could have been talking about what you wanted to, but instead you’ve wasted the time complaining.” Kaz’s face turned red, but if he wanted to retort to his comment, he stilled his tongue.

“Whatever. So…” Kaz started, his lip quirking up as Snake kept attempting to light his lighter, to no avail. “You really need to make sure you remember to refill those things…” Snake silenced him with a glare…it wasn’t that he forgot about making sure his lighters had lighter fluid…it was just…he was used to having someone else remember to do that for him.

“Anyways Snake, MSF has grown tremendously, but if we are to grow even more we need to start thinking about expanding. I was thinking…” Kaz reached into his coat pocket to pull out some plan of his, but Snake’s attention was directed to a soldier that entered the shack, chuckling at Kaz’s annoyed groan.

“Uh, Boss sir?” Snake motioned for him to continue. “There’s a man outside saying that he…demanding that you come out and talk to him.” The soldier shifted on his feet, and Snake tried to remember what exactly his name was…Armadillo…or something along those lines.

“Who does he think he is to demand Snake’s attention?” Kaz had become suspicious immediately, but Snake was more curious than anything. “I think it may be a trap Snake…I don’t think you should follow his demands. Let the soldiers deal with him.” With a smirk, the younger man suggested, confident in their soldiers abilities. They had come a long way since the startup of MSF, and they were only going to get stronger.

“Uhh…well…you see…he’s already knocked out most of the other men…” Armadillo’s voice faded away, afraid that he was going to get in trouble for leaving his comrades at the mercy of a complete stranger.

“Did he now?” Snake mused, realizing that, whoever it was, meant business. “What does he look like?” Both Armadillo and Kaz looked at him like he was crazy for his question, but Armadillo answered him anyways.

“He was…about this tall.” He raised his hand above his own head a few inches. “And…he has blond hair…uhh…blue eyes…” His own eyes darted around the room, trying to recall what the man had looked like. “OH! Right! He had cowboy boots and I’m pretty sure they had spurs on them.” That was all Snake needed to know.

“Alright. I’ll go talk with him.” Snake started to make his way out of the shack, but was stopped by Kaz’s hand on his arm.

“Snake! You shouldn’t go fall into his trap, you could get hurt.” The concern was evident in his friend’s voice, but Snake only placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t…well…not too badly I’m sure. But I need to go talk to him.” Releasing the grasp on his boss’ arm, Kaz followed Snake out of the building, both following Armadillo to where he left the stranger.

When they reached the clearing in the trees where Armadillo brought them, Kaz placed his hand on Snake’s arm again, his tension apparent to even Snake.

“I was starting to think I’d have to come after you myself.” The not-so-unknown stranger’s voice rang out through the clearing, making Snake’s heart nearly skip a beat in excitement.

“Oh? And what would you have done if you did?” Snake questioned, his eye meeting two bright blue eyes, a grin growing on his face. Kaz skirted around him to get a clearer look of the stranger, his eyes darting from the stranger, to Snake and then back to the blond.

“Hmm…Hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet, so I’m not sure.” The blond smirked, his hand resting on his revolver that was holstered at his hip.

“You know that’s bullshit kid. You always have some sort of plan for everything.” Chuckling at the blonde’s frown at being called a ‘kid’, Snake moved closer to him, regardless of Kaz’s protests.

“And you know I hate it when you call me that Snake.” Crossing his arms across his chest, the other man eyed him warily as he walked over to him.

“And you know that’s why I take every opportunity to call you kid, Ocelot.” At the use of his moniker, Ocelot smiled, uncrossing his arms and letting Snake invade his personal space, the smell of him filled his nostrils, and even if he smelled like sweat and dirt, Ocelot couldn’t think of anything else that smell so wonderful.

“It’s not like I’m unhappy to see you…but why are you here?” Stopping only inches away from the Russian, Snake searched the other man’s face for any sort of injury or nervousness….but found neither.

“I’m stationed nearby for a week and I figured I’d drop by and see how things are going.” Ocelot shot him a playful grin, leaning nearer. Snake cleared his throat, glancing over at Kaz, who was staring at them bewilderedly, not understanding what was going on. Ocelot looked around Snake to look at the third man, glancing at Snake out of the corner of his eye.

“You sure have a thing for blonde’s…don’t you?” Widening his eye in shock at the insinuation, Snake shook his head.

“That…has nothing to do with it. Kaz is a good business man and I don’t think I would be able to run MSF without him.” Rebutting quickly, almost stumbling over his words in order to ensure the other man that there wasn’t anything between him and his chief deputy, Snake stared at Ocelot, hoping he got his point across.

“Oh, so he’s _very_ important to you.” Snake frowned at the way Ocelot intoned his statement. There wasn’t anything between him and Kaz…and he wasn’t sure if Ocelot was teasing him or not.

“Ocelot…” Growling at him slightly to let him know he was being serious, Snake crossed his arms across his chest, his displeasure apparent on his face.

“Alright, alright, Mr. Grump. I’ll back off.” He held his hands up in a mock surrender, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Snake turned back to Kaz, smirking at the way the other man’s mouth was dropped open slightly and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

“Hey…Kaz?” The youngest man nearly jumped at being addressed suddenly, his eyes shooting over to look at his boss. “Do…you think you could go back and make sure all the soldiers are doing alright?” It was obvious that Kaz didn’t want to leave him alone with a man that he had never heard of before…but he knew that Snake’s question wasn’t a suggestion.

“Y…Yeah. I’ll go do that.” Kaz backed up, his eyes staying on the two older men, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Eventually though, he turned around and went to go do as his boss had said.

“There isn’t anything between me and Kaz.” Snake reiterated…incase Ocelot hadn’t gotten the point earlier.

“I know John…I just wanted to tease you a bit.” With a smile, Ocelot relaxed his position completely, his hands dropping to his sides. Stepping closer, the younger man pressed his body to Snake’s, his arms snaking around his neck to draw him near. Wrapping his own arms around the blonde’s slighter frame, he couldn’t help but think about how much he missed him.

“Sometimes I just can’t tell when you are joking or when you aren’t, Adam.” His breath puffed onto the other man’s face as he huffed in amusement. Pressing his forehead to Adam’s, John stared into his eyes for a moment, relishing in a closeness he hadn’t felt since he had left the Patriots about two years ago.

“Are you going to stare at me all night…or are you going to kiss me John?” He laughed before leaning in to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. Running his fingers through John’s hair, Adam let John slip his tongue into his mouth, each of them battling with their tongues for dominance.

Something shifted behind John and he quickly broke the kiss, his head snapping around to look at what made the noise. His eye settled on one of his soldiers that was lying on the ground, apparently having been knocked out by Ocelot earlier. Now though he was starting to awaken, so John grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him through the jungle, leading him back to the main shack of MSF. He caught Kaz’s eye as they exited the underbrush of the jungle, Snake dropping his boyfriend’s hand self-consciously. Ignoring the other man for the moment, he opened the door to the shack, letting Ocelot enter in front of him and shutting the door behind himself. Ocelot was looking around the building curiously, his eyes eventually stopping on Snake.

“You sure this place is safe?” Cocking an eyebrow and motioning to the building around them, Ocelot looked skeptical about the place. Snake scratched at his chin, casting his eye around the building himself, shrugging noncommittally, earning a snort from the other man.

The door opened, revealing Kaz, who looked unsure as to whether he was welcome inside or not.

“Hey…Snake I checked all the soldiers…and they’re all doing fine…little pissed off that a single man brought them all down though.” Ocelot looked proud of his feat, earning a cuffing on the head from Snake, who only chuckled good-naturedly at his boyfriend.

“Well, that only proves to them that they shouldn’t slack off during training. If Ocelot had wanted them dead…” He trailed off, letting Kaz figure out the rest on his own.

“Umm…If you don’t mind me asking Snake…who exactly is he?” He motioned to Ocelot, to which the other blond narrowed his eyes at him irritated that he was asking Snake about him as if he wasn’t there.

“This is Ocelot…he’s my…old friend.” Snake settled with telling Kaz, but Ocelot huffed, shooting Snake with a glare.

“Oh…from back then? Then why is he here then?” Kaz questioned, referencing the time before he had met Snake himself.

“I’m here to lend my abilities to MSF…and make sure that Snake isn’t in incompetent hands.” Ocelot narrowed his eyes at Kaz, addressing him himself this time. Kaz frowned, his glare lost underneath his sunglasses.

“Ocelot…” Snake said, trying to ease his anger at the other man…he didn’t want his two closest friends fighting after just meeting each other. Ocelot’s fiery blue eyes snapped over to Snake, but were extinguished at the pleading look he received.

“Anyways Snake…we don’t have room for him here anyways. We’re crowed as is…so where would he even sleep?” Kaz had thought that he won. He didn’t like the way that Snake and Ocelot stood so close to one another…like they were more than just friends…he felt shoved to the side and that wasn’t a good feeling.

“He can sleep with me.” Snake responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, glancing over at Ocelot as he pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

“Uhh…heh…right…” Kaz…wasn’t sure how to respond to that…though he felt like his suspicions of them being more than friends have basically been confirmed. He didn’t think that Snake was that kind of guy…but then again…he hadn’t known him for all that long.

“Hey!” Startling both Kaz and Adam, Snake pulled out his still unlit cigar and turning to Adam expectantly.

Ocelot looked really unimpressed with him, but pulled out his lighter anyways and lit the cigar for Snake. Taking a drag from the now lit cigar, John smiled at Adam gratefully.

“Well…I’ll leave you two alone…” Kaz backed out of the building, doing exactly as he said he was.

“Real slick move there John. He isn’t going to think that we are lovers or anything now.” Ocelot teased, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“He can think as he likes. I don’t really care.” Snake returned the kiss, pulling Ocelot closer to him and placing his cigar-free hand on his ass, grinding their hips together. This elicited a groan from both of them, having not been intimate for over two years. “I want you Adam.”

“I’m yours John.” That was enough for John. Grabbing Adam’s arm, he practically dragged him to his small make-shift bedroom. Once the door was shut, he shoved the younger man against the wall, abandoning his cigar in order to use both of his hands to grab, to touch his lover. Yanking the other man’s now slightly longer blond hair so that he could attack his neck with his mouth, Snake nearly moaned in anticipation of what was to come.

The dance that they danced was one of what they were willing to give and take. As John carried Adam over to his cot, laying him down and crawling over him, their hands tugged at each other’s clothes, ridding themselves of the garments that were separating them. The walls were thin enough such that had someone entered the building, they most likely would have heard the noises leaving Adam, but that didn’t make him try to quiet himself since he knew that John enjoyed listening to him. Adam’s body gave into John’s as he slid into his lover with a guttural groan. Neither of them cared if anyone heard them at this point…they could only think about the right then and there. It had been much too long since the last time, and neither of them wanted to waste time thinking about anything else. Skin slid against skin as they both climbed higher, closer to their peaks of pleasure, only moments from reaching the top.

Adam came first, screwing his eyes shut and tightening his hold on his lover almost painfully so. John came shortly afterwards with an almost inaudible gasp, staying inside Adam for a while longer, not wanting to roll off of him for the moment. Eventually, they both regained their composures, searching around the room for their clothing. As they gathered up their clothes, John had a thought and he turned his head to look at Adam.

“Let’s go down to the beach.” At his voice, the blond haired man looked over at him.

“The beach? Why?” He paused in picking up his clothes, not at all embarrassed about being naked in front of John.

“It’s a lot of fun. You’ll like it.” John told him with a grin, walking over to his small dresser that held his other outfits. He started searching for his swim trunks, already deciding that they are going down there.

“I doubt that.” Muttered loud enough that John could hear him, he looked over at his lover with his remaining eye.

“The weather is nice today. Besides, the beach is always fun.” Pulling out his swim trunks, he realized that he needed to find Adam something to wear. Slipping on some sweatpants, John left Adam in his room with the orders to stay there. He returned moments later with a spare set of trunks, tossing them over to his lover. “Put those on.”

Even though he had caught them, Adam held them out at a distance, looking at them with a grimace. He grew up with snow and ice…so something like this was out of his element and he didn’t see what could be so enjoyable about getting sand everywhere.

“I’ll come down with you…but I’m not putting these on.” He set them on the dresser, looking over at John pointedly, letting him know he wasn’t going to budge on his answer.

Or so he thought.

“Oh come on Adam. I hardly get to see you…and besides, I promise you’ll like the beach.” John pulled on his swim trunks, releasing the waistband with a snap, turning to face Adam completely, a loving grin on his face.

Adam sighed, casting his gaze over at the swim trunks regretfully, but one look at John’s ass in his own pair made it worth the pain of going down with him. With a grumble, he pulled on the trunks, angry that John always seemed to know just how to get him to do as he wanted.

With a kiss, John grabbed Adam’s hand, leading him outside happily. It wasn’t far to the beach, and John glanced over at Adam playfully.

“I’ll race you.” Without waiting for a response, John shot off, leaving Adam to stare at his back shocked. Shortly afterwards, he heard his lover right behind him so he sped up, trying to ensure that he beat the younger man to the beach.

Even though he had walked on the beach many times before, John wasn’t quite prepared for the sudden change in ground density. One moment he was on solid jungle ground, then the next his foot was sinking into the soft sand, causing him to stumble and ultimately fall into the sand. He pushed himself up and was met with Adam’s smug grin.

“I think this means I won.” The younger man was standing further down the beach, about halfway to the water. With a chuckle, John walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

“I guess so…so what does that make it now? One to…Five Hundred?” Teasingly, John chuckled as Adam punched him on the arm, hard enough to feel a slight amount of pain, but not enough to truly hurt him.

“It is not that skewed.” Adam argued halfheartedly, but followed John as he headed closer to the water. He stayed quiet until they reached the water’s edge, then piped up. “Why is it so goddamn hot here?”

John laughed wholeheartedly, looking over at his lover, who was staring out across the water. “What? Can’t take a little heat?” That made the other man to glance over at him.

“The heat isn’t as bad as this fucking humidity…its suffocating.” Adam huffed, looking back out across the ocean. John pulled on his arm to lead him closer to the water, letting the water lap at his ankles, pleased at its cooling effect.

“Just try to ignore the heat. I just wanted to spend the time we have together doing something memorable.” Adam knew that John knew what kind of effect saying something like that to him did. Though, the heat was almost unbearable and the humidity even worse…Adam would suck it up to be able to spend the time with John…something that had become very rare since ’72.

Picking up on his boyfriend’s attitude, John grinned, heading further up the beach, sitting down in the sand and patting a spot next to him for Adam to sit down. When the other man sat next to him, John started gathering up some of the sand and building a castle out of it.

“So, what have you been up to lately?” His eye shot up to glance at Adam as he asked his question. The other man sighed deeply, leaning back on his hands and staring up into the clear blue sky.

“Between work for the GRU and Zero…I’ve been run ragged.” At the mention of Zero, John’s gaze darkened momentarily, then lightened as he saw just how tired Adam truly looked. “I’m supposed to be working right now…but I really don’t care.” Adam told him with a sad chuckle, his eyes coming down to look at him. John wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, all he knew was he was furious that Zero would be working him so hard knowing that he had other duties to be dealing with…and if he had to pick up whatever Zero usually gave to Snake…that only doubled what Ocelot had to deal with.

“What are you making?” His expression returning to the lively young man that John was used to seeing, he smiled softly.

“A sand castle. You need to make yours or else my sand soldiers will easily be able to capture you.” John supplied, his hands returning to building up his sand walls. Adam huffed amusedly, just deciding to follow along with John’s will and started to build up his own sand castle. He dug deeper into the sand once he realized that water pooled up the lower you dug, creating a moat around his sand mound.

John looked up to see how Adam was doing and frowned when he saw the moat.

“You can’t do that. That’s cheating.” He pointed at the water surrounding the castle, pushing sand back into the hole to fill it up.

“How is that considered cheating? I didn’t think there were rules to creating sand castles.” Adam huffed, crossing his arms across his chest annoyed. John went back to building his own castle, glancing over at Adam to see what he was doing. When he saw that he wasn’t paying attention, John started digging down to see if he could make a moat as well, grinning as he saw the water starting to pool up.

“I thought that was considered cheating John.” Adam’s voice broke the silence, and John smiled sheepishly over at him.

“Well…that was because I didn’t realize you could do that…but now it’s fine.” Rolling his eyes at him, Adam sat back and just watched John for a while. John eventually turned around, digging out the sand that he had shoved into the hole that Adam had created, returning it to the state it had been before he had interfered. “Sorry.” He added on, hoping that he wasn’t mad at him.

“What exactly are we going to do once we finish these anyways?” Questioning his motives, John actually had to think for a moment…but it was a moment too long and Adam had already figured it out on his own. “You don’t know.” It wasn’t said as a question…and John didn’t have a response, just shrugged his shoulders, continuing on developing his castle.

To his surprise, the blond returned to building on his castle, making it taller and wider, growling frustratedly as the sand crumbled as he built upon his domain.

“Snow is so much better for this kind of thing.” Mused Adam, though he didn’t really expect a response.

As John was building up his castle, he glanced over at Adam’s then back to his own, frowning a bit as he did so. Pushing more sand into his lover’s moat to create a sort of bridge, John started piling up the sand in the area between their separate castles.

“What are you doing now?” Adam asked exasperatedly, sitting back and letting John do what he wanted to do since there was no stopping him once he got an idea into his head. John didn’t say anything until he had finished building. He sat back and grinned at his lover almost dorkily.

“I connected our kingdoms…I didn’t want them to be fighting one another…I figured if they were connected, then they would be peaceful.” John was awarded with a kiss, one he happily returned, cupping his lover’s face and pulling him closer.

“You really are a dork, you know that?” Wrapping his arms around John’s torso, Adam rested his head on his shoulder.

“Takes one to know one.” John retorted, earning a snort from the younger man.

“Didn’t think it would be fun to fight each other?” The blond questioned, snuggling into his boyfriend’s hold as John wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders, pulling him flush against him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy fighting…but…” He trailed off, tightening his grip on Adam’s shoulder. He didn’t have to say anymore for Adam to understand. Trailing kisses up his jaw, John let his eye flutter shut as Adam lavished him with attention.

“Ever wonder what having sex on the beach would be like?” He couldn’t help but ask, not knowing if Adam would let him find out.

“No, I haven’t…though I assume you have?” John opened his eye to look at his lover.

“Yeah.” Answering bluntly, John was amazed when Adam pulled him over him as he laid on his back. Lowering his head to kiss him, John could already feel himself hardening. He let Adam pull his swim trunks down far enough to get him free. Pulling Adam’s trunks down to his knees, John was grateful that they had done this earlier, hopefully Adam was still slick enough from his earlier release for John to enter without too much preparation.

This time, the sounds of the ocean lapping at the beach drowned out most of the sounds of their lovemaking. Unlike earlier, John took his time with his lover, pushing against him more gently and placing hot open mouthed kissed down across his collarbone and up his neck.

John allowed himself a louder groan when he came, knowing only Adam could hear him, Adam coming shortly after him. After allowing themselves a few moments to recover, John laughed lightly, pressing his forehead to Adam’s.

“How was that?” He questioned, his eye twinkling brightly with joy. Adam shifted under him slightly, then frowned slightly.

“The sex was great…but now I have sand in places that shouldn’t have sand.” Even though he knew that it wouldn’t have been particularly comfortable for his lover, John couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.

“I guess we should have expected that.” He tried to reason, but Adam just huffed, reaching down to pull his swim trunks back up. Standing up to help him up, John pulled Adam to his feet, brushing some of the sand off his back in an attempt to help.

“Next time, you’re on bottom.” The younger man told him matter-of-factly, pointing his hand at him, letting him know he was serious.

“I’m just glad that there will be a next time.” Taking it in stride, John wrapped his arms around Adam, squeezing him in a hug for a few moments before turning around and heading towards the water to try to wash some of the sand off.

“You killed the kingdom.” Adam’s voice made him pause and turn around to see what he was talking about. In the castle, there was a John sized footprint, having crushed a good portion of the castle.

“Whoops…Oh well.” He shrugged, smirking slightly before kicking another chunk of the castle down.

“John!” Adam mocked gasped, looking at him pretending to be disappointed in him for destroying their work from earlier. One look at John’s grin made him drop his act, his own smile breaking out across his face, happy to be around the man that had stolen his heart.

“Come on, let’s go down to the water. Wash some of the sand off at least.” Adam followed John down the beach, pausing for a moment at the water’s edge before stepping into the cold water with a grimace.

“Why is the weather so hot, yet the water feels so goddamn cold?” Complaining to himself mostly, Adam reached down to wash off the sand that was stuck to his legs. Once he had gotten as much as he could, he straightened up, turning his attention to John, who had sat down in the water and was letting the waves hit his chest. With a snort, Adam walked out of the water, watching amusedly as a wave surged up over John’s head, causing him to flail up and out of the water, spitting out seawater.

“How’d that water taste?” Adam questioned, reaching out to place his hand on John’s shoulder. Stepping close to Adam, John rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder, basking in his body heat while wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist to hold him.

“I didn’t see that last wave coming.” Explaining to Adam, though he had already figured that much out so it was unnecessary to.

Stepping away almost reluctantly, John walked further up the beach to where they had left their newly destroyed sand castle, sitting down next to it and attempting to rebuild it. Adam laid down next to him, letting John fix what he had destroyed and opted to just bask in the warm sun. Shutting his eyes, Adam listened to John as he dug into the sand, enjoying being next to him even if there wasn’t any conversation at the moment.

Apparently, he had begun to doze off, so when John dropped something that felt cold, wet and slimy on his head, Adam jerked wide awake, nearly flailing around in shock, trying to rid himself of his assailant. Ripping the seaweed off his head, he eyed the plant with disgust before sending a very displeased glare at the man who had collected the seaweed and gave it to him.

“What was that for!?” Letting the seaweed drop to the sand beside his hip, Adam frowned at his boyfriend.

“You were falling asleep.” Stated simply, John reached down, offering his hand to Adam to help him up. With a suspicious glance, Adam grabbed the hand and let John pull him up.

“Well, thanks for that.” He nearly spat at him, his voice laced with sarcasm, Adam didn’t let his frown dissipate.

“You’re welcome.” Answered honestly, John helped Adam brush off some of the sand that stuck to his back. Even though Adam tried really hard to stay mad at John, he couldn’t. They only had a week together…and he didn’t want to spend the majority of it pissed off at the man’s ridiculous antics.

When John started brushing off the sand that was on his chest, Adam hissed involuntarily, his eyes darting down to see what possibly could have made his chest sting so much.

He was a bright red.

John snorted, pressing his hand against Adam’s chest, then pulling it away to leave a handprint remaining.

“You’re sunburnt.” Adam’s eye twitched in annoyance, pressing his own hand onto his chest and watching as the skin turned from his normal pale white color, to a bright red within a matter of seconds.

“This is why I hate the beach.” Turning on his heel, he started heading off towards where MSF was located, more than ready to get out of the sun, John on his heels.

“Oh, come on…it was fun.” John shrugged, trying to convince his lover that it wasn’t all that bad. Adam remained silent until they reached the John’s bedroom.

“Sure, but this isn’t going to be fun.” He responded, glowering down at his sunburnt chest.

“I’ll take care of it since I made you go down there.” Motioning for him to sit on the bed, John headed off to find his first aid kit, hoping to find something to ease the burn. Once he returned with his kit, he set it next to Adam and opened it up, digging through its contents.

“What is all of that?” Glancing up momentarily to see that Adam was looking into his first aid kit, he lifted the first thing out.

“This is cold medicine. Good for colds.” Replacing it into the kit, he pulled out another. “Sutures, good for cuts.” After a couple more, he caught the very unimpressed look that Adam sent his way.

“Why is there a cigar?” Picking up the item that Adam was talking about, he grinned.

“For leeches of course.” He didn’t miss the strange look thrown his direction, but he didn’t question it. “Ah, Ointment, good for burns.” Pulling out the tube, John twisted the cap off before Adam grabbed his arm.

“I don’t think that works on sunburns. I’m sure that is only for actual burns.” He was eyeing the tube warily, not sure he wanted to trust John with his strange healing practices.

“Of course it will. A sunburn is a burn, so it will work.” He squeezed some of the ointment onto his hand, ignoring the distrustful stare that his boyfriend was giving him. He started rubbing the ointment on Adam’s chest, listening to the way that he inhaled sharply as he ran his hand over the burnt skin.

“Okay, just stop.” Adam grabbed his hand, stilling it for the moment. “I don’t think that’ll work.” John peeled Adam’s hand from his own, giving him a small kiss before starting to rub the ointment on again. “Fuck John…that really stings. Just stop.” He tried squirming away from John’s touch, but John just grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

“It’ll be fine Adam. It’ll hurt more if you don’t do anything about it.” John told him matter-of-factly, his eye glancing up to look at Adam’s face, which was also sunburnt.

“Says who!?” He tried to yank his arm away from the older man, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain as his fingers dug into his overly sensitive skin.

“Me.” Adam snorted, then attempted to move his arm away again to no avail. “Oh, and Para-Medic. She always told me that I needed to deal with my injuries as soon as possible, or else they wouldn’t go away.” With a sigh, Adam let John continue his work, though he didn’t believe in the diagnosis.

He had spread ointment on his chest, then decided to move to his face. Starting to rub the globs of ointment onto Adam’s red face, he frowned as Adam jerked his head back, bringing up his hand to wipe at his mouth.

“Goddamn it John! You don’t have to try to make me eat the ointment!” John chuckled apologetically, attempting to help by wiping at his boyfriends mouth, earning a slap to the arm. “You still have the crap all over your hands.” With a grimace, Adam wiped at his mouth again, trying to rid himself of the ointment that John had spread all over his mouth. While Adam did that, John started on his back, squirting a large amount from the tube onto the red skin, making Adam flinch at the cold cream.

“Is this really necessary?” Adam asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at John, almost pleading with him to put an end to this dreadful experience.

“Yep. Besides, I’m almost finished, so stop whining.” Rubbing in the rest of the ointment that he had put on his back, John patted Adam’s shoulder reassuringly, pulling his hand back quickly as he hissed in pain.

“Excuse me!? I’m not whining…I could have easily done this myself.” Adam retorted, glaring at John out of the corner of his eye. John chuckled slightly, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. Licking his lips slightly afterwards, John grimaced, having forgotten that he had ointment on his face.

“Doesn’t taste so great, does it John?” His voice was laced with amusement, his eyes sparkling in enjoyment that he wasn’t the only one who had to suffer the horrible taste of that stuff. Shaking his head good-naturedly, John returned to smearing ointment over his boyfriend’s body, secretly drawing a smiley face on his back and watching as it faded to red.

After he was done, he put the cap back on the tube, returning it to its rightful spot in his first aid kit.

“There, finished. That wasn’t so bad was it?” Meeting Adam’s blue eyes, which radiated his irritation, John smiled, hoping to woo Adam into not being so pissed.

“I’m not even going to answer that.” Adam responded with a huff, leaning his head back as John stepped into his personal space. Grabbing the younger man’s chin and bringing his head forwards to meet his lips with his own, John sighed happily as Adam wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him forwards onto his lap. Pressing their foreheads together, John stared into Adam’s eyes, smiling at the love that shone so brightly in the blue.

“I’m glad you took this vacation just to see me.” John told him, shifting into a more comfortable position on his lover’s lap, letting his eye slip shut at the feeling on his hands running down his bare back.

“I am too.” Resting his head on John’s shoulder, Adam shut his eyes, musing silently that the pain and suffering that the sunburn posed was well worth it if he got to spend the week here with John. “Perhaps I should take vacations more often.” He knew that he wouldn’t be able to…but it was nice to dream sometimes.

“Maybe next time, I could come up and visit you…spend a couple weeks.” John suggested, and even though it was a very tempting thought, Adam knew it was something that wasn’t going to happen…they were just so busy dealing with their jobs that free time wasn’t a commodity…but he didn’t say anything…he knew that he didn’t need to.

“You’d make a terrible nurse.” Shocked by the sudden flip of conversation, John laughed, pulling away slightly from the blond to look at him.

“Well, you make a terrible patient, so we’re even.” Instead of becoming defensive, Adam just laughed it off.

“I’m only a terrible patient to terrible nurses.” Adam retorted, his smirk growing for a moment, before he planted a kiss on John’s lips. Returning the kiss for a moment before pushing Adam onto his back and flipping them further onto the bed so that they were laying down, John held the blond to his chest, letting his eye shut.

“Tomorrow, we can go into the jungle, and I can show you all the best places to get mushrooms.” John said, feeling Adam huff amusedly against his chest. “And I can show you the area with the…little pond…maybe, we can find a frog.” This time, Adam laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“Is food all you think about?” John chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple before responding.

“No. I think of you too.” Adam was silent for a moment.

“So I’m number two to food?” John squeezed Adam in his arms, apologizing when he hissed in pain, having forgotten about his sunburn.

“No, you aren’t. You will always be my number one.” John told him truthfully, knowing that it was going to fluster Adam…which it did.

“That’s so cheesy John.” Even though he said it, John knew that Adam didn’t really mean it, well…maybe a little…but it didn’t matter as long as he knew he wasn’t joking. They stayed quiet for a moment, then Adam broke the silence. “You’ll always be my number one too John.” John grinned, kissing Adam deeply.

They kissed for a while, letting their hands roam each other’s body, but they started to drift off to sleep.

John’s thoughts raced for a while, thinking about all of the things he wanted to do with Adam during their week…but it was soon apparent that one week was a short time…but he was going to enjoy every second of it. He wished that he could just ask Adam to join MSF…stay there with him…but he knew he couldn’t…Adam had other duties that he needed to do…duties that ultimately more important than what MSF was.

John vowed to make this the best week of their young lives…even if he had to play the terrible nurse to Adam’s sunburn.


End file.
